Darth Revan: The Begining of the End Book One
by J R. Jenkins
Summary: Darth Revan became the most feared Sith Lord of the Old Republic, but he wasn't always that way. Discover the tale of how Jacano Roush Ablis, an insignificant Jedi Knight became one of the most infamous Sith Lords in the Galaxy.
1. Chapter 1: The Exile

_**Darth Revan: The Beginning of the end**_

**Book One: The Path to the Darkside**

**Part One: The Mandalorian Wars**

**Chapter One**

**The Exile**

"Do you know why we have called you here?"

"I responded to your message master. What is it?"

"You have deliberately disobeyed the council Drexle Lars; you are no longer welcomed here."

"What have I done wrong?" the second man responded "I have been fighting on Mandaloria in the distant mid rim! I haven't spoken to the authorities in months!"

"That's just it!" another voice said "You have gone to war without our approval. Only four Jedi Knights and a handful of elite republic soldiers, pilots, and minor Jedi crusaders were permitted to fight against those dreadful Mandalorians.

"I was one of the four!"

"Hmm," another master broke in. "Is your name Ratz? Or is it Kreia? I don't recall your name being Careen! Your name is definitely not Jacano the Revanchist!"

"Then I was the fifth Jedi." Drexle replied.

"There was NOT a fifth, only four. You are not a soldier, a pilot, or a mercenary either, were you?"

"I AM a Jedi knight, like you and the rest of the council. I am stronger than four of the five Knights you just listed. Besides, all but two of those men are all worthless padawans, accept Revanchist of course!"

"The council has already decided your fate," the head master replied.

"You can't do this to me master! Alek, Kreia, Revanchist, and all the crusaders have all fell to the dark side. Only Ratz and Careen have returned from the war with an exception of me. You are corrupt, all of you! You are closer to the dark side than I am. I hate its power while you embrace it! May the Jedi pity you!"

"How dare you!" a bad tempered council member explained. "You no longer hold the right to hold the position of Jedi Knight."

"Settle down Master Vrook!" The grandmaster replied again, "Since your fate has been concluded Drexle, you must wander the open space as an exile of the order. Give me your arm." Almost hesitantly, Drexle gave his left arm to him and he used a peculiar force maneuver upon it. Soon, his arm began swelling and a mark slowly began to appear. What pain Drexle was in. He hadn't done anything wrong, why was he being branded a traitor of the republic? All he had done was follow Jacano Roush Ablis to war. He had also been waiting the day a young boy named Mical would be his padawan learner. After what seemed like hours of excruciating pain, Drexle's brand was complete. He was now an exile, forced to wander space as a ranger and explorer, a scoundrel until his death or even possible murder. "And now, your lightsaber," the grandmaster stated.

"Wait master!" a voice chimed in.

"Yes master Atris; what is it?"

"Let him turn in his lightsaber to me. I will keep it safe. It will be used as a token of the order as a reminder to all who dare question our authority."

"So be it! Ignite your lightsaber Exile." When Drexle heard this he became livid. Never before he had been called anything but Drexle or master; the term "Exile" was an insult to anyone and Drexle was proud and arrogant, but he would soon learn on his coming journey the true meaning of the force and fulfill its bidding for him to do.

"Hand it over Drexle," Atris said in a soft tone. Drexle knew that she was to be trusted; they shared the same birthday only he was older by a few hours. They grew up together in the temple and were close friends in Jedi standards. They hadn't been lovers or even had close feelings for each other, but they had felt a slight fondness for each other in their relationship, no matter how slight it was. She was the closest one she had to a friend. They went through trials together and both had kind masters as padawans. Then it came the day they became masters themselves. The council saw more potential of a Jedi in Atris and sensed more of a rebellious future in Drexle. They were right. Then came the Day the Jedi Master Jacano Roush Ablis and his friend Alek were permitted to launch a crusade on Mandaloria, a former holy shrine planet of the force. Then came the day even more Jedi followed Jacano and it soon became out of hand. Jacano soon became known as the Revanchist.

Drexle knew he could trust Atris so he ignited his aqua dual-bladed saber and handed it to her. She closed it and shook her head which he knew was her way of saying goodbye to him. He thought in his head of a new name. A name that would be original and heroic that would be just as mysterious as him, Kenobi. Drexle Kenobi had a nice ring to it. But he knew he had a calling some day, but he didn't realize it involved his old friend, a Jedi named Revan......


	2. Chapter 2: In The Shaddow of the Past

_**Darth Revan: The Beginning of the end**_

**Book One: The Path to the Darkside**

**Part One: The Mandalorian Wars**

**In the Shadow of the Past**

"Master, please, let me catch my breath."

"Not a chance Jacano!" the elderly woman responded to her pupil. "One must never let his guard down, especially a Jedi," Jacano Roush Ablis was, by Jedi code, was a Jedi Knight by ranking, but was still taught by his many masters. However, he always revered his true master, the mysterious Kreia. He loved Kreia as a mother, even if she was mysterious and even spooky at times; she was the closest person he had to a mother. As a padawan Kreia was his master, but once he was knighted, he left Corasaunt and came to dwell at the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine. His destiny was supposedly to become a master of the Enclave here once his training was complete.

By Jedi law, he was now apprenticed dually to master Vandar and master Vrook. Before that he was apprenticed to a twi'lek Jedi and before that his master was Kreia. She was permitted to come along and observe his training and even spar at times, which was what they were doing now with practice blades.

It was a hot day of about 90 degrees at the equator of the savanna filled planet. Dantooine was however paradise, the most beautiful planet he had been on. What he loved the most about it was strolling through the little settlement and going to the cliffs to watch the sunset. The only thing he missed was Bastila Shan. Bastila wasn't beautiful or as old as him, but she was his best friend as a child, ever since they met on Corasaunt. She was only six and he was nine, almost ten. They grew up together with a friendship that would always remain. He could almost remember the day they met. He comforted her while she was trained. Once he became a knight, he tried all he could to put in a request so she would become his padawan, but she already became apprenticed to Jedi master Frake-Cur, an Iridonian Zabrak. Then came the day that he was transferred to the Dantooine Enclave, he bid her farewell, he was about twenty and she was sixteen. He was almost lost from his daze as he felt a shock on his right shoulder. "To slow Jacano, were you dreaming again?"

"Afraid so master," he replied to her, "It was her again."

"You miss padawan Shan don't you?"

"Yes, I've never had a friend like her before."

"Well, that concludes our lesson for today Jacano," she said sighing. Together, Jacano and Kreia strolled back to the air conditioned enclave. Kreia went into the female master chamber to take a nap and Jacano went into his room to do his afternoon meditations. On his way he passed padawan Juhani, a girl from the planet Taris slums who was found to be force sensitive. She reminded Jacano a lot of Bastila and she was to be his padawan when he became a master. It wasn't Bastila of course, but it was the next best thing. Besides, Juhani was a very bright girl especially for her age (she was only 12). On his way to his room, he saw a new face, a tall bald man of about his age, maybe a year or two younger.

"I haven't seen you here before padawan," Jacano said expecting a response from him.

"My name is Alek, Alek Squig. That's not my full name though, my surname is hard even for me to pronounce! I am a transfer from the Jedi colony on Tython."

"Well, I'd like to welcome you to the Jedi Enclave."

"Thank you Master…….?"

"Jacano," he replied. "And this is my future padawan Juhani."

"Nice to meet you little one!" Alek said looking at the little girl. The two Jedi looked at each other and they knew this was the start of an amazing friendship. And it was true; Jacano and Alek became close friends over the months and they shared everything about their lives. Jacano and Alek, a beautiful friendship while it lasted. That is until it became more involved. A storm was coming and a Mandalorian threat was growing. After the war that was to come, a new friendship would arise with those same people, the rule of Revan and Malak.


	3. Chapter 3: Onderon

_**Darth Revan: The Beginning of the end**_

**Book One: The Path to the Darkside**

**Part One: The Mandalorian Wars**

**Chapter Three**

**Onderon**

Jacano felt adrenaline inside of him now. His heart was beating and he was already sweating. He was on a mission from the Jedi council to rid the planet Onderon of a small Mandalorian scouting presence. Something told Jacano that that there was more to this arising battle than capturing the Mandalorian neo-crusaders scattered throughout the grand city of Iziz. Iziz was in ruins which made the battle the more intimidating. What the Jedi didn't know was that this was the Mandalorian advanced team and the rearguard was on already en-route to Onderon.

In order for the invasion to succeed, the vanguard needed to capture Iziz spaceport as a landing point. Jacano then jumped out of the republic gunship and began dispatching as many Mandalorians he could see. He and Alek killed even more as they dashed down the sky-bridge to the planet's surface. They killed what seemed to be at least 100 Mandalorian grunts until they reached the barracks. Inside the barracks were about 80 brave Onderonian guards. The gates opened and out swarmed the reinforcements.

"For Queen Talia!" cried the lieutenant, "Let's drive the invaders back into the abyss!" Jacano let out a war cry followed by an army of Jedi who came out of the numerous gunships.

"What the heck is going on?" cried Alek, "Jedi, here!"

"Yes Alek," Jacano responded to his friend, "they must have disobeyed the council!" It was a wondrous site. At least 100 other knights were marching on Iziz and killing every Mandalorian in site. Jacano addressed the man who appeared to be the leader. "We've secured the area. Whom may I be speaking with?"

"Jedi Master Drexle Lars at your service!"

"It's an honor to meet you Master Lars!"

"The honor is all mine Jacano. Now tell me, where is the rest of the Mandalorian army?" At that moment Alek stepped into the picture.

"Major Tobin has told me that there is still a Mandalorian presence near the cliffs on the opposite side of the planet. He says we need to assist Colonel Vaklu; he's campaigning near the eastern villages. I've already called a gunship."

"General Lars, I'm not ordering you around because I know you are superior to you but, I would like you to stay here and protect Aziz!"

"Of course Jedi Jacano!"

The ship arrived five minutes later and Jacano, Alek, and two other Jedi along with Major Tobin and mixed troops from both the Republic and Iziz palace. "Even you Jedi," the major said, "should address Lord Vaklu as Sir or Your Grace."

"I didn't know he was royalty," Jacano said.

"Indeed he is!" Major Tobin snapped in a very proud tone, "He is a duke and prince of the heir. He was originally to be the king, but our strong witted current sovereign became queen. Her father was the king and since he left no male heir, they expected Vaklu to take his place. But our strong willed queen is the current ruler. A lot of people however believe she is weak. Now let's get back to the task at hand." The gunship arrived to pick the troops up including us and in about a half hour, we arrived at the plains where the Colonel was campaigning.

"Major, I was beginning to wonder when you'd show up. These must be the Jedi leading the attack."

"Yes," Jacano replied, "I'm Jacano Roush Ablis and this is Alek. We are Jedi Knights from Dantooine."

"I see," Vaklu responded, "We can't infiltrate the Mandalorian defenses."

"Leave that to me," Jacano proudly announced as he and Alek ran up to the enemy base and killing any man in sight, weather it was Mandalorian or a sad, innocent soul who got in their way. In about a half hour, every Mandalorian was dead.

"Area is secure," Major Tobin said.

"Colonel, Sir, look!" exclaimed a foot soldier as he pointed up at the Mandalorian transports fleeing the surface of Onderon.

"They must be fleeing to their landing point at the Dxun moon!" The duke said. "Pursue!"


End file.
